


Can I?

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Eliwood say no to that face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Kittens
> 
>  **Requested by:** Rethira
> 
>  **Written for:** One Word Meme (kirakiraunmei [dot] livejournal [dot] com [slash] 2973 [dot] html; fill in the proper punctuation marks where the words in brackets are and remove the spaces as needed)
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Hello, Elibe fandom, it's been a while, specifically for FE6. I'm giving Marth a little break, so here, have kid!Roy and Eliwood.

Eliwood heard the faintest mew from outside his door before the door clicked open and there, standing in the doorway with dirt covered clothing and hands, was Roy, a sheepish expression on his face.  
"That better not be another stray kitten, Roy." He tried to sound stern, like his father often had when he was Roy's age, but Eliwood wasn't really the 'stern' type of father.  
"It followed me home this time, I swear!"  
Eliwood shifted in his chair and looked over his son's shoulder to see a kitten sitting there, its bright eyes looking at him as only a kitten could. He looked from the kitten to his son once more and said, "You know Marcus is allergic, Roy."  
Roy stuck out his lower lip, and Eliwood nearly gave in right then and there. That was the same look Ninian was the one that spurred him into bringing a piece of Ilia back to her before their engagement.  
"It can stay in my room!" he protested. "Uncle Marcus doesn't have to know it's even here. Pleeeease, Father?"  
The kitten behind Roy mewled and Roy pouted even more.  
"Can I? Can I keep it?"

Eliwood sighed, and couldn't help but smile. "All right. But make sure your new animal friend stays away from Marcus."  
Roy grinned. "Thanks, Father! I promise I'll take good care of Freyr!"  
He scooped the kitten up into his arms, whispered something in its ear, and skipped off to his room.  
 _Ah, youth_ , Eliwood thought. _He reminds me of me when I was a boy, bringing home helpless animals and begging Mother to let me keep them, so long as they stayed out of her garden._

At least he didn't care much if Roy's new feline friend was in the garden, basking by the flowers. His mother, however, didn't like cat hair all over her gentians.  
 _. . . I never did tell her about her missing lilies._


End file.
